Agony
by the-speed-reader
Summary: Because she had fallen in love with this man, a terrifying soul now present in her heart, her thoughts, and her lips.


_So I've been writing lately about what might happen when the team discovers that Ward is HYDRA. Thought of many different versions, but this one kinda touches close to my emotions. I feel as though Ward is terrified to hurt Skye; but he's even more scared to go against the man who pulled him out of hell when he was a teenager. And I think that Skye is going to be frightened of Ward, because she has to face the realization that she has fallen for a man who might even be more broken than she is and who has turned to the wrong side._

_Tell me what you guys think._

* * *

"_My heart sobbed a lament that was hard to ignore._" -Katie MacAlister

* * *

Her eyes are wild, desperate, _terrified _against the slight glow of the artificial lights above her; he's stepping closer, his shoes making a horrified echoing noise along the metal. Her nails are digging into her palms, creating a trail of blood that leaks and drips to the ground, staining it with the ever-present view of thin, scarlet paint. Her back hits the wall with a startling thump and she nearly screams, her hands wrung out by her sides. Because she's never been more scared in her life as he comes closer and closer, a blank expression decorating his face.

She thinks she's going to die, right there and then, in a steel bunker that is placed in the middle of nowhere. She thinks the team will find her body, broken, bloody, and beaten, with a knife sticking out from her chest. Her mind flashes all the ways he can kill her, and when he's inches away she slams her eyes shut and pleads, begs, to anyone that will hear her.

The moment he had revealed his true intentions she had known all was lost. He was a thousand times stronger than she ever could be, even though _he _had trained her. It's then she's flattened completely in the corner, his hands moving to jerk her wrists against the wall. They hit it with a slight crack and she forces the bile back, her throat taking on a burning sensation.

His breath is hot by her ear as he leans down, one of his hands holding her wrists pinned and the other slipping down, brushing a piece of hair out of her face. She lets out an involuntary whimper as his lips brush the top of her ear.

"Skye," he whispers, his voice low. "Just tell me the password and no one will get hurt."

A flash of hot anger fills her, but it is immediately countered by the cold spread of fear. She's terrified of him; she'd fallen in love with a monster, someone who was no better than the people they fought again. He _was _the same as the people they fought to put down, to lock away and make sure they would never hurt anyone again.

"Go to hell," she chokes, the blood from her palms leaking onto his, staining his own fingers in a way that forces him to clench his teeth.

"Please," he says, his tone carefully controlled.

Around them, she can hear the explosions and the shouts of the men storming the building. They had appeared not eight minutes ago, blowing up the bunker as if it was made of no more than a spread of plastic. She had screamed then, jolting out into the hallway. But then she had caught sight of _him_, storming towards her with dark eyes.

It had been in that moment, in that split, terrifying second, that she had just known he was no longer on their side. She had locked herself in the nearest room, but he had slammed the door down as if it was nothing.

Her breathing was heavy, painful, as she glared up at him, her eyes wide. The ever-present feeling of fear was all too great; for the first time since she had been shot, there were thoughts were looming in her mind, whispering, _I'm going to die._

Then his free hand moves downward, brushing across her stomach, the thin layer of fabric doing nothing to hide the goosebumps whispering across her entire being. "Skye," he warns, his voice growing into a slightly more urgent pitch. "I just need the password and then I can let you go."

"Never," she growls at him. "You'll have to kill me," she spits, her teeth holding back the choked sob.

His eyes reveal a brush of darkness in them, forcing her to almost shrink back, but there's no more room. She slams her eyes shut as she feels the cold metal of a knife pressed suddenly against her stomach, the flat edge forcing her to inhale.

But then, it's as if something changes. There's a clattering sound and her whole body tenses, her eyes flickering open. It's then that he's pressing his lips tightly against hers, roughly, kissing her as if it was the last thing he'll ever do. She doesn't move for a moment, shell-shocked and stunned at the sudden turn of events. But then slowly, carefully, his grip begins loosening around her wrists.

She feels sick as he touches her, biting her lip forcibly. There's the sharp, tangy, metallic taste of blood that spreads across both of their lips now, forcing her to swallow, hard. But she won't give him the satisfaction of kissing him back, as much as her emotions were screaming at her to do.

Because she had fallen in love with this man, a terrifying soul now present in her heart, her thoughts, and her lips.

But it's then that he pulls away, his lips slightly swollen. "Please," he begs her, his hand once again grasping her wrists tightly. "Please Skye, I don't want them to hurt you. Just tell me the password and I'll get you out of here."

She stares at him, cold and emotionless. "You will pay for what you have done," she hisses.

His eyes flicker shut for a brief second before flying open again to stare at her, his expression regretful. "I'm sorry," he pleads, drawing a gun from it's holster on his hip.

She closes her eyes, expecting to feel the cold metal of a bullet entering her middle; but instead there's a large crack at her temple and she crumbles like a tin can, her eyes seeing stars as he catches her in his arms.

His voice is all that enters her thoughts before she's unconscious: "I love you, Skye." It's choked and painful and terrible, but she has no chance to ponder those little three words before she's slipping away, her mind and body screaming in utter agony.

* * *

_Yeah...so...how's everyone's day going?_


End file.
